koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Argyleshire
Argyleshire (アーギルシャイア) is a secondary antagonist in Zill O'll. She briefly returns in the prequel as a minor boss. Since she tends to prey on her targets at the peak of their fear, she is often called "The Heartless" (心をなくすもの) by her fellow demons. Role in Games Argyleshire is one of Ulugh's twelve elite servants who sided with the deity eons ago during Vyashion's formation. Originally bodiless spirits, the demons possess a temporary mortal form to reassemble their lord's dissected body. They are indestructible and immortal. At best, their spirits may only be beaten into a deep slumber. Each demon wields their own artifact to amplify their powers, which are dubbed Weapons of Darkness by mortals. In Argyleshire's case, the demon is a human creation. It was created by a sorcerer who fused the powers of darkness with the grudges lingering from departed souls. Although technically a sexless being, Argyleshire prefers to possess beautiful women who have suffered an agonizing trauma. The demon owns the Mask of Forgetfulness and its power is self-explanatory. Zofor summoned her from her slumber once during the war against Nemea. TRINITY reveals that this incident occurred when the invaders penetrated Ancient's defenses. Sheelagh's past regrets and her figure shaped her to be the perfect host for Argyleshire. The demon's awakening was short-lived, however, as she was defeated by Areus and company shortly after her identity was revealed. Following her host's death, Argyleshire returned to her slumber. Five years later, however, another host for her spirit emerged. Schwester, Sera's elder sister, was an accomplished sorceress who attended to her studies of various lifeforms within Liberdam. One day, when her brother and lover were away, she received a request from a noble named Antino to take part in an experiment. Intrigued, she agreed to learn more about the prospect. She didn't expect herself to be imprisoned and chained in the city's underground caverns. Her magic was drained and used to manufacture disfigured monstrosities for sale in the nobleman's sleazy underground trades. Frightened and helpless, Schwester became Argyleshire's host the moment her soul succumbed to despair. The demon easily broke through her constraints and sought to recover her artifact held within Meace. As she and her demonic slaves slaughtered the townsfolk, Roy opposed her. Amused by his valor, she used her artifact on him so he could be her unthinking pet. Naming him Xiphos, she sends him away to slay Tiera's Daughters, who are servants of Ulugh's rival deity. In the meantime, Argyleshire busies herself with her private experiments. The demon seeks to locate Nemo's artifact, the Forbidden Chalice, which will grant her limitless knowledge and wisdom. With the two artifacts, she believes she can obliterate humanity and reign as queen in a world of her design. If the protagonist is Roy's younger sister, she may witness the destruction of Meace and the demon's theft of the artifact firsthand. Otherwise, the protagonist is likely to first learn about Argyleshire from Orphaus. He asks the protagonist to search for the Forbidden Chalice for him. Choosing to ignore the demon negates the chance to recruit and keep Sera (and Roy in infinite). Should the protagonist pursue the Goblin Group for the chalice, he/she learns about Sera's past and his reasons for hunting the demon. When the main party is finally given the artifact, Argyleshire arrives to steal it for herself. She taunts that Sera would not be willing to hurt his sister's body and is deftly surprised when his sword strikes her very spirit. Wounded and humiliated, she and a brainwashed Roy flee with the chalice. Her injury weakens her greatly. Her control over Roy's mind is nearly depleted and she lacks the power to mask her presence from other demons. Vashtar, one of Ulugh's knights who is fully aware of her selfish intentions, tracks her down to punish her for treason. When Roy flies in harm's way to protect her from Vastar, Argyleshire exhausts her powers a second time to save him. Vastar is astonished that she would care for another and chooses to let the demon suffer with her new wounds. After he vanishes, the protagonist and Sera come into the picture. They have a brief fight until Argyleshire flees with a weak dust spell. The pair retreat to the caverns underneath Liberdam. Though battered and wounded, the demon is still intimidating enough for Antino to run from the premises when she approaches him. He notices her increasing frailty, however, and steals the chalice from her while making his getaway. Anticipating the protagonist and Sera's hot pursuit, Argyleshire marks the place as her last stand. The demon dismisses Roy from her command as she is aware she no longer has control over him. She is moved when the swordsman stays by her side, defending her even if his friend should come to slay her. Once she falls in combat, Argyleshire ponders the warm and calming sensation she feels inside her. Schwester, whose spirit is now strong enough to overpower the demon's control, answers that the feeling is her love for Xiphos. Confused yet tired, Argyleshire sleeps once more. Schwester can sense the demon inside her yet she believes Argyleshire will no longer pose a threat. For now, the demon is content to eternally dream about Xiphos. Personality Raised with no moral encompass or influences, Argyleshire is a murderer who appears to find joy in slaughter. She looks as though she relishes toying with those weaker than herself with her powerful magic. If she is summoned by force, the demon seems primitive and brutal. When she awakens naturally, her lips seem to be permanently warped into a sadistic smile. Argyleshire is ruthless in either shape. Her private ambition and desertion of Ulugh are viewed as an abnormality with even her other demons. Despite her mannerisms, Argyleshire is truly born without emotions. She feels nothing when she kills or when her victims plead for mercy. To her, killing is a way of life. Love is the first emotion which Argyleshire has truly discovered for herself. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Sub Characters